Chyenna Fairy of Flowers
Cheyanna Fairy of Flowers Chyenna is the eldest daughter of Flora and is the Fairy of Flowers. She is first introudced in Chapter 2 "Alfea Prep Opening Ceremony" along with her sister Zoe. She is one of the most promising students in her class which also brings her promising enemies. Personality Chyenna is a very serious person most of the time and often is the designated older sister of the group. Even though she has a sweet and caring side to her which she adopted from her mother. She is very proud to be the leader of the next winx club and believes that a strong leader should be brave, kind, and strong as well as get along with others. The downside about her personality though is that she often gets stressed out easily and believes that she does not fit in well with the group. She often has to confide in her mother at times like this. Affiliations Lynphea- Lymphea is Cheynna's home world where she grew up in a regular home with her family. Even though her mother is powerful and well known throughout the planet her family lived a simple life until the creation of Alfea Prep that is when everything changed. Winx Club-Thanks to the connection of her mother Chyenna has spent alot of time with the older generations of winx club. Which in turn gave her inspiration to creating her own club with her own group of friends. Vlindix Club-Group founded by Chyenna and her friends who have always played "Winx Club" with her friends when she was little. Family Flora is Chyenna's mother who is the gaurdian fairy of Lympeha who is retiring from her post and giving it up to one of her daughters. Helia is Chyenna's father who is traveling the globe along with the King of Erakylon in order to seek peace throughout the nation and discover new battle tactics and learn new things about the magical dimension. He was also breifly the head master of Red-Fountain after taking the place of his Uncle who passed away four years before the start of the series. (Father) Peter is Chyenna's older brother who currently works at Red Fountian as a temporary Head Master until his father returns. Peter and Chyenna are very close to each other out of the three siblings. He often breaks up the fights between Chyenna and Zoe. Zoe and Chyenna don't have the much perfect relationship as in Chyenna's eyes believes that Zoe is jealous of her because her powers are stronger and more developed then her sister's. She also has a hard time with Zoe because she knows that she herself will be the next Guardian Fairy of Lymphea.Saladin is Chyenna's great uncle and the former Head Master of Lymphea. As a young child Chyenna and her great-uncle often got along well with each other. They spent countless hours together at Red Fountain much to her father's dismay. Once he retired as Head Master he setteled back in his home world. Other Relationships Shiane is the captain of the Red Fountain Specalists Squad #00249 as well as Chyenna's childhood friend and currently crush. They first met at five years old in Magix City when Flora was taking her and Peter out for a visit to the city. While visiting an apothocary shop a black bird swoops down and took Chyenna's bracelet that she made awhile ago and she chased the bird. She continued to run until she landed in an unknown section of the city surrounded by darkness. That is when she found out that the bird belonged to a young boy named Shiane. She doesn't remember how she returned home but she does know that she came back with her pants soaking wet and she was crying. During the Alfea ball she meets him again much to her dismay. Annabell is Chyenna's best friend even though they are apart in 5 years of age. She constantly snuck out of Linmphea college to go visit her best friend...the Crown Princess of Domino. With the help of Annabell she fell in love with the idea of becoming a princess and finding her prince and having that happily ever after. One of the reason she decided to transfer to Alfea was because Annabell was teaching a semster there just like her mother Daphne did several years ago. Seraphine and Chyenna have an okay relationship as Sera spends most of her time with her younger sister Zoe. They often had tea together when she snuck out of the castle to meet Annabell but only when she couldn't find her missing friend. Lorea is a childhood friend of the Limphea children as Flora and Stella still managed to keep close in adulthood. Lorea, Chyenna, and Zoe often had many sleep overs in the Solarian castle especially in middle school and high school age. Gabriella "Gabi" is one of Chyenna's newest friends that she meets at Alfea. During her childhood however, she would often spend time on Andros as she was always drawn to the beautiful oceans and mermaids of the planet. Gabriella is closer to Zoe which makes Chyenna self concious about her relationship with her new friend.Piper is considered just a "good friend" of Chyenna as they don't spend much time with each other. Curiosities * Birthday: Coming Soon * Favorite Food: Fruit Salad * Favorite Hobby: Watching birds and taking care of them * Ideal Boyfriend: Someone who will listen to my problems and always be there for me when I need them. But at the same time they have to have a rebel side. * Favorite Movies: Nature Movies * Loves: Making food from the nature surrounding me, reading, hiking, and sitting outside in the warm sun. * Favorite Music Artist: Sam Smith * Favorite Alfea Prep Class: Magic Defense Category:Vlindix Club Category:Family of Flora